In recent years, electric vehicles in which an electrical storage apparatus and a rive apparatus as a motor are installed, and, in which the motor is driven using charge power of the electrical storage apparatus, have attracted attention as environment-friendly vehicles. With a vehicle of this kind, power has been supplied by an external charging apparatus. That is to say, power has been supplied in the vehicle from a charging apparatus outside the vehicle body via a power line, and the supplied power has been stored in the electrical storage apparatus (see Related Art 1, for example). Also, with a conventional vehicle, power has been supplied from the electrical storage apparatus to various in-vehicle devices.